Lumière de ma vie
by Melicia
Summary: Le plus beau jour dans la vie de Hermione, son mariage. Plusieurs point de vues. Attention guimauve et coulant au possible. OS


**Petit blabla de l'auteur :**** C'est un OS que j'ai écrit seule sur un coup de tête cette après-midi. Patricia n'est même pas au courant. Lol. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

**Mel **

**Ps : Attention, c'est guimauve et mièvre au possible. Mais elle me trottait dans la tête, alors il fallait qu'elle sorte. Voilà.**

**Ps2 : J'ai failli oublié, bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoier est sortie de ma petite tête.**

**Lumière de ma vie**

Tu apparaîs, magnifique dans ta robe immaculée. Moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te regarder et de t'aimer. Hermione, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Bien sûr que te sais que je t'aime puisque aujourd'hui est le jour de notre mariage. Mais sans toi, j'aurais bêtement suivit les autres dans leur descente au enfer, mouton idiot que j'étais alors en septième année. Et puis un jour alors que tu faisais ta ronde avec l'autre Préfet en Chef, tu m'a surpris en train de brutaliser un élève. Te voir dans une colère si noire que même Voldemort en aurait eu peur m'a fait réfléchir, ça et la colle que tu m'as donné à effectuer avec toi. Honneur qu'avait bien voulut t'accorder Dumbledore, aller savoir pourquoi ! Cependant ce vieux fou a eu raison de t'autoriser à surveiller ma retenue. C'est durant celle-ci que tu m'as fait découvrir une forme de respect que je ne connaissais pas, non basé sur la terreur et la peur de l'autre mais basé sur la confiance et l'amitié. Ce que, à l'époque, les Serpentards comme moi ne connaissaient pas.

Je t'aimais depuis un moment déjà mais mon éducation m'a toujours empêché de t'avouer mes sentiments. Et puis, un jour, alors que j'avais décidé de prendre mon courage de vil Serpentard à deux mains j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, une lettre très déplaisante qui m'ordonnait de venir à une date précise pour me prosterner devant une face de serpent complètement fêlé du ciboulot et au lieu de te faire ma déclaration d'amour ce jour là, j'ai été te voir pour te dire que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort. Tu m'a regardé septique et puis tu m'as dit de ta voix veloutée :

-« Très bien suis moi, on va voir Dumbledore et tu lui répéteras tout ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Je n'avais pas répondu, j'ai seulement hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui t'avait poussé à me croire, et tu n'as jamais voulus me le dire non plus. Et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu espion pour l'Ordre du poulet grillé comme les autres l'appelaient et l'Ordre du Phoenix pour les gentils.

Ca y est tu es là, devant moi et le mage qui doit nous unir. Tu souris à travers tes larmes. Je les essuie du pouce et te dit :

- Ne pleure pas Hermignonne, je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer.

- Ce sont des larmes de bonheur, me réponds tu en posant une main sur ton ventre rebondi et une autre sur ma joue stressé comme le reste de ma personne. Harry et Ron ont bien essayé de me détendre avant la cérémonie mais rien à faire, depuis hier soir je suis une vraie boule de nerfs.

- Je suis si heureuse d'être là aujourd'hui avec toi et _elle_.

Je te souris bêtement, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Je me souviens de ma demande en mariage, elle n'était pas des plus romantique je doit l'avouer.

**Flash back **

Nous étions tous deux en mission pour l'Ordre, la guerre était terminée mais il restait encore des Mangemorts en liberté. Nous étions en planque devant l'habitation de l'un d'eux depuis presque deux jours et il n'y avait toujours aucunes activités suspectes. Je traînais la bague- c'était un anneau en or blanc serti d'une émeraude et d'un diamant, deux couleurs de ma maison mais deux couleurs qui te vont à merveille, ma chérie- dans ma poche depuis presque un mois, c'est-à-dire avant la fin de la guerre. Ce jour-là, j'en ai eu marre d'attendre. Je me suis agenouillé devant toi :

-« Hermione, je t'aime depuis longtemps maintenant et je vais te poser une question qui me tiens à cœur depuis un certain temps : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je te voyais, tu étais abasourdi. Tu t'es agenouillé a ton tour devant moi et tu m'a dis, la seule chose que t'es pu dire à ce moment là d'ailleurs m'as tu avoué plus tard.

- Je suis enceinte. »

Et comme les méchants n'arrivent jamais au bon moment, c'est à ce moment que les Mangemorts qui se terraient dans la maison ont choisit d'attaquer. Nous nous en sommes débarrasser par un automatisme né de l'habitude que nous n'aurions pas du avoir à nous battre et à tuer. Une fois neutraliser tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu as dit : « Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser et toi, veux tu un enfant ? »

C'est seulement à la fin de cette question que j'ai réalisé ce que tu m'avais dit un peu plutôt avant l'attaque. J'allais être père !! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. J'ai senti mon cœur se gonfler de joie dans ma poitrine. Je t'ai serrée dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que j'allais t'étouffer.

**Fin du flash back **

**POV Hermione**

Tu es là, à m'attendre devant l'autel avec le mage qui doit nous unir, je te souris, je suis si heureuse d'être avec toi, vivante et en bonne santé. Je pleure devant tout le bonheur qui m'attend avec toi et notre fille. Tu essuies les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, heureusement que Ginny m'a maquillé avec du maquillage qui résiste à l'eau. Tu me dis :

- Ne pleure pas Hermignonne, je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer.

- Ce sont des larmes de bonheur, je réponds en posant une main sur ton ventre rebondi et une autre sur ta joue stressée comme le reste de ta personne. Harry et Ron m'avaient dit que tu étais stressé, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point là.

- Je suis si heureuse d'être là aujourd'hui avec toi et _elle_.

Je te souris une dernière fois avant de me tourner vers le mage qui va nous unir.

La cérémonie passe, je m'ennui de toi, pourtant tu es à côté de moi mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie : t'embrasser, te toucher, sentir ta peau contre la mienne encore et encore, pour toujours. Puis le mage pose les questions que mêmes les prêtres moldu demandent.

-« Hermione Jane Granger, jurez de prendre pour époux Blaise Anthony Zabini ici présent de l'aimer et de le chérir dans le bonheur comme dans la douleur jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux. « Plutôt deux fois qu'une même » Pensais je.

- Et vous Blaise Anthony Zabini, jurez vous de prendre pour épouse Hermione Jane Granger ici présente de l'aimer et de la chérir dans le bonheur comme dans la douleur jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux, réponds-tu

- Bien, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Monsieur Zabini.

Tu me prends dans tes bras, je suis si bien dedans, je me sens en sécurité. Tu te penches vers moi et tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes dans un baiser doux d'abord puis plus passionné quand je quémande l'entrée de ta bouche, j'attends ce baiser depuis le début de la cérémonie je vais le savourer à sa juste valeur. J'enroule mes bras autour de ta nuque pour me rapprocher encore de toi et toi tu me serres encore plus fort dans tes bras, j'ai un besoin vital de te sentir contre moi. Besoin qui ne me quitte plus depuis la guerre. Tu approfondis encore plus si c'est possible notre baiser. J'entends alors une toux fort peu discrète s'élever dans l'assistance, tant pis ils attendront qu'on est fini.

- Vous savez les chambres d'hôtels existent pour ce genre de chose, lance mon meilleur ami, même si c'est votre mariage, on est aussi venu ici pour s'amuser et boire un coup alors vous pourriez attendre je sais pas moi, trois voir quatre heures ? Non ? S'il vous plait !

Je romps notre baiser, j'éclate de rire et je me tourne vers Harry.

- Mais oui va, estomac sur patte, je pense qu'on devrait être capable de se retenir.

Je me tourne vers toi et je rencontre tes splendides yeux violets, qui ressortent si bien sur ta peau café au lait et qui m'ont tant de fois faite craquée.

- N'est ça pas Blaise ? Qu'on sera capable de se retenir pendant quelques heures ?

Tu souris, une lueur malicieuse dans tes yeux, la lueur qui dit que le Serpentard en toi à quelque chose d'autre de prévu, et me réponds :

- Mais oui ma chérie, je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir se retenir.

C'est bizarre que n'en croit pas un traite mot, étonnant non ?

Pendant que les autres se tournent vers la sortie, satisfait de notre réponse. Tu me prends par la taille et colle mon dos contre ton torse et me murmure à mon oreille :

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Tu es la lumière de ma vie.

Je me tourne vers toi et dépose un léger baiser sur ta bouche.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Blaise, lumière de ma vie. »

**Fin**

**Alors il vous a plus ? N'oubliez pas une tite review pour que j'ai de quoi m'alimentée, lol. Et surtout pour avoir votre avis sur ma création à moi toute seule !! Le chapitre 4 de Révolution est en cour d'écriture et ne devrait plus tarder sur vos écrans. Lol**

**A la prochaine. Mél **

4


End file.
